


There's Nothing Like a First Kiss

by squintyeyedlwt



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50 first dates - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, angsty Harry, harry wins louis, it has a happy ending, larry is real wbk, larry stylinson - Freeform, squintyeyedlwt, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squintyeyedlwt/pseuds/squintyeyedlwt
Summary: Financial advisor Harry Styles sets his heart on falling in love with Louis Tomlinson, but he has short-term memory loss. Every morning when Louis wakes up, his mind resets and he can't remember anything from the day before. So every morning, Harry has to woo him again. Louis' friends and family are very protective, so Harry has to convince them he's in it for love.oran au that is based off the film 50 first dates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I hope you'll like this fic! This is my first time ever posting a fic chapter by chapter so please bear with me.
> 
> Enjoy!

As the sunrise spilled over the top of the mountains and the cool dawn air, the light tucked itself delicately into the space beyond Harry Styles’ bedroom window. Slowly it reached, almost tantalized by the distance, until it peaked gently into his eyes. He didn’t stir for a moment, but soon turned his back to the light, not wanting to wake up yet. His body allowed for a few more minutes of peace before his eyelids began to slowly flutter open. He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat for a moment, still groggy, before swinging his legs to the ground and standing up. He took a quick second to make his bed and then stumbled from his room to the bathroom.

It was quiet, the air still a bit chilly from the night and barely starting to get light. As he turned on the shower, he yearned to feel the hot water against his skin. He was cold since leaving the warm blankets of his bed. As he suspected, the shower felt nice in contrast against the cool air of his apartment. As he washed himself, he didn’t want to get out and face the rest of the day. Once out of the shower and dry, he put on a pair of jeans and a lilac colored sweater. 

Harry got into his car, turning from the parking lot on onto the main road. He was headed across town to this local restaurant that served exclusively breakfast food. He could almost hear the pancakes calling his name already. The drive went by fairly quickly, there weren’t a ton of people out and about this early in the morning. 

“Just you this morning, sweetie?” The waitress asked as Harry walked into the restaurant. Her accent gave up that she was from Brooklyn, as well as her cheap lipstick. He nodded, and she led him to a booth near the window. He sat down and looked around, noticing the three people lined up at the bar, drinking their coffees and reading the morning paper. He looked at the menu for not nearly enough time before the waitress was back. “What’ll you have to drink?”

“Coffee, thanks,” he smiled politely.

“Cream and sugar?”

“Sure.”

“Have you decided on what you want to eat, sweetie?”

“Actually,” he pursed his lips, “I might need a few more minutes.”

She nodded, “Take your time sweetie. I’ll be back with your coffee.”

After looking over the menu for another minute or two, he put it down and looked around for another minute. His eyes fell on the man that was seated in the booth next to his.They were facing one another, but the boy was distracted by the book he was reading. Harry watched as the waitress brought him a stack of waffles. He put down the book and smiled at her as they exchanged a few words. Harry tried to look away, he really did, but he physically couldn’t. His eyes were stuck to the face of this man. Even when the waitress left the table, he was still watching. It wasn’t until the waitress was at his own table that he snapped out of it.

“Honey?” he heard, and his head snapped over.

“Huh?”

“What will it be?”

“Oh,” Harry opened the menu again and pointed to what he was ordering, “I’ll just have this blueberry pancake meal, with my eggs over medium, thanks.”

She scribbled down the order and disappeared into the kitchen. Harry took a drink of the coffee that was now sitting in front of him. He didn’t even notice when she had brought it to him. He sat for a few minutes, trying to look anywhere but at the man in front of him. He hoped he hadn’t noticed him staring. When he finally couldn’t help himself, he looked at him. The man was now playing with his food. He had cut his waffles into pieces and it now looked like he was trying to build a tower with them. He had a pile of toothpicks next to him, and he can’t trying to push them in sideways. The tower kept falling over, causing him to have a puzzled look on his face. 

Without thinking, Harry spoke up, “You know, if you stick the toothpick on top of the pile rather than sideways, it’ll hold it up better.”

The man’s head lifted toward Harry, “What?”

“Your tower. The reason it keeps falling down is because the toothpick going through the side really isn’t helping with its structure at all. You should put it in through the top.”

The man’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment, but he pulled the toothpick out anyway. He put it into the waffle vertically, not enough for it to do anything. When he put the next piece on top and it fell down, he looked up again, “Not to burst your bubble or anything, man, but that definitely didn’t work.”

“No,” Harry laughed, “You didn’t do it right. Here.” He stood from his own booth and sat down at the booth of this man’s. He grabbed the toothpick and pushed it down into the waffle, so it would really stay. When he pushed the next piece on and it didn’t fall over, he allowed a little, “Tada!”

“Oh,” the man shrugged, a smile on his lips, “Now I get what you meant.”

“What’s your name?” Harry asked.

“Louis.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“Thanks. What’s yours?”

“Harry.”

At this point, the waitress had come out with Harry’s food. She looked at him, confused, as she asked, “Should I leave this at your table or?”

Harry was about to answer when Louis interjected, “Leave it here, love. I’d love some company.”

Harry grinned as she sat the plate down in front of him, and when she left, he took a bite right away. Louis continued building his tower, now using the new technique that Harry had shown him. Harry just sat and watched for a few minutes before he asked, “Aren’t you supposed to eat your food?”

Louis giggled, “I will, don’t you worry.”

A minute later, Louis had started eating and Harry was starting to slow down. He was getting full. He laid his fork down on his plate. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“I’m not sure how much there is to tell,” Louis grinned, “I was born in Long Island but moved to the city with my family when I was about fifteen. I’m studying to be an actor.”

“Oh wow!” Harry nodded, “That’s great. How long have you been going to school?”

“About a year,” Louis answered, “Are you going to school? Or what’s the deal with you?”

“I actually graduated last semester with my degree in Finance. So now I just work as a budgeter for rich people who can afford to hire me,” Harry explained.

“Thats cool!”

As Louis and Harry sat at the booth, they lost track of time talking. They talked about a range of subjects: tv shows and movies, books, the best kinds of candy, their upbringings, and a bunch of other stuff Harry couldn’t even remember. By the time they had started to wrap up their conversation, it had already been an hour. The waitress had brought by the checks twenty minutes ago by the time they paid. As they walked out to their separate cars, Harry wondered if he’d ever see Louis again.

“Hey,” he stopped him, “I’d like to ask you out.”

Louis smiled, “I’d like that.”

“Great. Do you want to meet here at the same time tomorrow?” He asked. As soon as Louis agreed, he hopped back into his car. He watched Louis pull out of the parking lot of the restaurant before he did the same. He drove all the way to his clients house, thinking of him. 

The day just seemed to drag on and on. Harry liked his job for the most part, but it could be really boring at times. He just wanted to go home and go back to bed so that tomorrow morning would come faster. That didn’t work out. Just as Harry was getting done with his last client of the day, he got a phone call. Apparently there was some big emergency at the main office of his work. He rarely went to the main office, mostly just for trainings and to have any meetings with his boss. His job was to go to the clients themselves, so he didn’t have a reason to be at the main office. But they needed him tonight to help make decisions about a huge marketing deal they had coming up. Harry didn’t understand why they wanted him there or why they couldn’t wait for a better time-- like during the day.

Harry didn’t even get home until 11:30 pm that night.

He still had a lot to do to get ready for the next day, so instead of going to bed, he sat down at his desk and turned on his desktop. He typed and typed and typed, worked and worked and worked, planned and planned and planned until he physically couldn’t anymore. He fell asleep with his everyday clothes still on and at his desk.

The next morning when the sun rose, it wasn’t nearly as graceful as it had been the day before. The light hit Harry right in the eyes. He opened them and sat up. His neck was sore from sleeping so weird and he was still exhausted. He made his way over to his bed and laid down. He fell asleep almost immediately. When he woke up again, it was 20 minutes later. He checked his watch and then ran into the bathroom. He was going to be late for his date! He tried to get ready as fast as he could, and because of that, he probably didn’t look his best. He put on jeans and a black t-shirt today. He grabbed the jean jacket hanging in his closet and ran out to his car.

As soon as he got to the restaurant, he saw Louis sitting in the exact same booth as yesterday. He smiled to himself as he walked over. Louis already had his waffles and was making them into another tower. He was having the same problem he had had yesterday. He wasn’t putting in the toothpick right.

As Harry sat down at the booth, he joked, “Have you forgotten that you have to put the toothpick in vertically?” 

Louis looked up, a look of pure confusion on his face, “What?”

“Sorry I’m late,” Harry sighed, “I overslept because I didn’t get any sleep last night. You will not believe what my boss made me do last night. It was ridiculous!”

“I’m sorry,” Louis tilted his head, “but who are you?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay with this chapter. no excuses really, but hope to be more consistent in posting this year! 
> 
> anyway, i hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Harry wasn’t sure what to say as Louis stared over at him, awaiting an answer. This was a weird prank to play on someone, especially when that someone was a person you had just barely met the day before. He laughed awkwardly, hoping that Louis would grin and tell him that he was only joking. Louis never grinned. 

Instead, he frowned, “I don’t know who you are, but do you think you could sit at a different booth? I kind of want to be by myself.”

“Wait, you really don’t know who I am?” Harry asked.

Shaking his head, Louis answered, “No, I really don’t. Did we go to high school together or something?”

“What?” Harry scratched his head, confused, “No, I- We didn’t. We met yesterday, here at this restaurant.”

Louis was now looking at Harry like he was actually insane, “No… We didn’t.”

Harry frowned as he realized what was going on. Louis didn’t want to be out with him apparently. This was kind of a strange way of rejecting him. Harry sighed, “Look, if you didn’t want to go out, you could have just told me. I get it.”

“I literally have no idea who you are or what you’re talking about!” Louis exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn toward them. 

“Okay, whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes as he started to get out of the booth, “Enjoy your Friday, Louis.”

Louis’ face fell into confusion once more, and as Harry was walking away, he muttered, “It’s Sunday, weirdo. I only come here on Sundays.”

As soon as Harry was outside the restaurant, he leaned his body against the wall and began laughing. How strange was that? Harry had been rejected several times, but there had never been a case where the other person had claimed that they didn’t even know who he was. But Harry was so confused. He had thought their breakfast together yesterday had gone really well. And Louis seemed happy to go out again. If he hadn’t wanted to, surely he wouldn’t have agreed to it, would he? He shook his head as he walked towards his car. This was actually really disappointing; Louis was really cute and really nice. He looked back at the restaurant once more before he got into his car. Before he stepped in, he noticed Louis’ small face peering through the window at him.

As he drove to work, Harry fiddled with the knobs on the radio, trying to find a song that he liked. He tried to push the weird interaction out of his head. Sure, it was weird, but it wasn’t like he was super invested in the situation in the first place. Louis had been a nice guy, and he had hoped to maybe go out with him a few times, but he would live. He had been rejected many times before, so it wasn’t like his pride was hurt or anything like that. Still, he had never been rejected in such an odd way. As he pulled into his clients driveway, he promptly decided to stop thinking about it. And he did.

Until about 5:00 at least. 

Once he was done for the day, Harry headed home. He took off his jacket as he laid down on the couch, pulling out his phone. He wasted probably half an hour on social media before he finally put down his phone. He played with the ring on his finger, thinking about the interaction with Louis from earlier. He tried to push it out of his mind, but he found that the more he tried, the more it seemed to bother him. 

“Why am I still thinking about this?” He asked himself aloud. He huffed in annoyance as he pushed himself off the couch, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. 

As the water streamed onto his back, Harry stared at the ground. He didn’t know how long he stood there, just staring. He stood until the water ran cold, and then some time after that. Finally, he washed himself and hopped out. He quickly dried off, wiping each of his limbs with a towel and rubbing the towel over his head a few times to dry his hair. When he got to his bedroom, he put on a pair of boxers and threw the towel into the hamper sitting in the corner of his room. It landed on a pile of his other laundry, which was way overdue on needing to be washed. From there, he found his way into his own kitchen. He warmed up a slice of leftover pizza in the microwave, grabbed a beer, and sat back down on the sofa in the living room.

As he grabbed the remote to turn on the tv, he took a bite of the pizza and burnt the roof of his mouth. Ugh. He did that every single time. He took a drink of his beer to wash down the pizza, and turned on his favorite tv show. Louis’ faced bounced in and out of his mind as he sat there. Harry couldn’t shake the man’s expression from his mind. He had looked so completely baffled. That was what was really so weird. If Harry didn’t know that they had just met and had a lovely time the day before, then he himself would have believed Louis’ accusation that they had never met before. They had, though, and it had gone really well. How strange. 

Before he knew it, the evening was gone. The empty plate and can now sat on the table next to the couch. The tv kept playing as Harry was asleep. 

He didn’t sleep very well that night.

When Harry woke up on Sunday morning, he wasn’t planning on going back to the breakfast restaurant. But he remembered the words that Louis had spoken to him two days earlier-- “I only come here on Sundays.”-- that was it. He was going to go into that restaurant and figure out what in the world was going on.

Upon pulling up to the restaurant, Harry got out of his car and headed in. He looked around for a moment until he spotted Louis. Louis, sitting by himself, looked Harry in the eye for a moment, smiled briefly, and then looked away. Now on a mission, Harry started walking toward the table. He was stopped only by a hand grabbing his shoulder from behind him.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, turning around. The person who had grabbed him looked to be a waiter.

“Follow me, man,” the guy commanded, pulling him towards a table in the opposite direction.

Harry pulled away from his grasp, “What? Who are you?”

He rolled his eyes, “Just come on. I’ll explain everything once we sit down.”

Harry, though a bit apprehensive, agreed to go sit with him. He called over another waiter, who sat with them. Once they were sitting down, Harry tapped his foot under the table nervously.

“So what’s going on?” Harry asked.

“We saw you sitting and talking with Louis the other day,” said the first waiter.

“And we know you guys agreed to go on a date, and it didn’t quite work out,” added the other.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, “Huh?”

“Look, man,” started the first one, “just leave Louis alone, okay?”

“I’m confused,” Harry looked over at Louis, who was reading a book while waiting for his food, “Who are you guys?”

“I’m Niall,” said the second waiter.

The original one who had pulled Harry to the table smiled, “Zayn.” Harry was still confused, but Zayn explained further, “Louis and his family have been regulars here for years. They used to come here every single Sunday. Then there was an accident.”

Harry furrowed his brow as Niall picked up, “A couple years ago, Louis got into this really bad car accident. He was in a coma for a couple days, and he lost his memory.”

“Okay?” Harry said, peering over at Louis again.

“He doesn’t remember anything from day to day, basically,” Niall explained, “So on Friday when he said he didn’t know who you were, he was being serious.”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t understand. How?”

“It’s like this,” explained Zayn, “every night when Louis goes to sleep, his memory of the day he’s just experienced is wiped, erased, forgotten. So every single day for Louis is the exact same day-- the one of the accident.”

“So,” Harry began, “he thinks that it’s two years ago? And he’ll never remember anything after that?”

Niall and Zayn both nodded. As Harry tried to wrap his head around it, Zayn said, “We’re his best friends. And as such, we can’t let you keep coming in here and bothering him, upsetting him. It’s best if you just let him believe his own reality.”

“I-” Harry was really kind of at a loss of words, “Okay then, I guess.”

“Thanks man,” Zayn sighed.

Niall smiled, “You’re a good guy, but please just let it go.”

Harry smiled, he stood up, he left the restaurant with a final glance at Louis, he got into his car, and that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to comment your thoughts! i hope to have the next chapter out very soon.
> 
> mwah.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this chapter! i'm hoping to get the next one up soon. 
> 
> i'd love for you to leave a comment with your thoughts so far.


End file.
